Switch
by JP26
Summary: Minato crashed into Minako's date with Aki. Minako is furious. Minato took her on a date. Then the switch happens. I suck at summaries, so sorry...Last chapter up
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Finally. A new fanfic. After a long break from the last one.

* * *

Dorm.

Minato was dozing in his seat with the news rattling on the tv, when a squeal from the third floor jerked him off his seat, startling Koromaru. Minato looked up at the ceiling with a dark scowl. There was no need to guess who was the one who squealed for there are only three of them inside the dorm: him, Koromaru, and his younger twin sister Minako.

Minato shook his head and turned to the tv. He yawned once, changed the channel to some random Italian cooking show, and ignored the rest of the world. Until his sister came running down the stairs and literally flew towards him, despite the fact that there's a small divider standing between the kitchen and the lounge. Koromaru jumped out of the way, startled and scared.

"Minato~!" Minako giggled. She had her brother tackled down the sofa, clutching his head to her chest that Koromaru had to look away. Minato struggled to sit up and pried his sister away from him.

"What now?" Minato said sourly, as Minako settled down on his lap. He noticed her blush as she giggled yet again and held out her cellphone. Minato read the message that was from Akihiko.

" 'Hey, are you free today? Why don't we go out for a movie or eat somewhere? I'm bored. -Akihiko' " Minato read aloud. Minako giggled yet again and tried to hug his brother out of girlish glee. Minato glared at her coldly.

"And so?" Minato said sullenly.

"He~asked~me~out~" Minako said in a singsong tone. Minato raised an eyebrow, then sighed.

"Well, then get going you little twit." Minato said, suddenly letting his knee straighten to let Minako slide down onto the floor. Hard. Minako pouted at him.

"Just because Mitsuru-senpai won't go out with you, you're venting your anger at me." Minako said. "If only you'd study harder..."

"Shut it Minako."

Minako stood and went up to her room to dress up. As she goes out of the dorm Minato called after her, "Don't even think of doing anything stupid with senpai."

* * *

Minato sulked in his room, looking angrily at the books he borrowed from the library. He never really liked studying...but since Mitsuru highest priority is studying, he has no choice. He has to show her that he's diligent and a genius enough. He picked up the nearest book, Advance Trigonometry, when his cellphone rang.

"Yo, Junpei here. There's a good movie-"

"Not now, Junpei." Minato snarled.

"Uh...okay..." Junpei said, a bit unnerved. He hung up.

Minato stared at the book, then sighed. Since his shallow concentration had been shattered to pieces thanks to Junpei, he thought of just going to sleep the whole day. At least Minako's having fun with Akihiko. Alone.

...

...

Minato bolted out of the dorm, leaving Koromaru alone with enough food for a week, and went after Minako.

* * *

Minako was enjoying another bowl of ramen when Minato bursted into the Hagakure. Akihiko saw him and waved him over.

"What brought you here? Minako said you were busy studying." Akihiko said as Minato sat down beside his sister, who seems to be scowling at his sudden arrival.

"Well, I got hungry." Minato said as he ordered two Hagakure extra large special.

"I've noticed." Minako said dryly. "But you could have just cooked food back at the dorm."

"I'm too lazy."

"It's about time you get motivated."

"I don't want to."

"Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not."

"Stop annoying me."

"It's fun annoying you."

Minako glared at her brother. Akihiko only chuckled.

"The two of you really are close, huh?"

"No, not really." Minako said.

"Yep, really close." Minato said through a mouthful of ramen. Minako kicked him on the shins. Minato only looked at her dully, before returning to his other bowl of ramen.

"Excuse us, senpai." Minako said suddenly, pulling Minato up by the arm and dragging him out of the Hagakure. Minato scowled from being dragged away from his food. Once outside, Minako turned to look at her brother with an angry face.

"What do you think you're doing, crashing into my date with senpai?" she hissed. Minato shrugged.

"I didn't know the two of you were here, to be honest. I thought the two of you went to a movie?" Minato said innocently. In truth, he had his cellphone track down Minako with the GPS function. He's grateful that Japan makes good cellphones.

"There wasn't a good movie line up." Minako replied. "Now, stop ruining my date with senpai and go back to the dorm."

"You're forgetting I'm the the older twin."

"And so? I'm old enough. I can take care of myself."

"Whoever said that I'm worried about you? Even the most hardened criminal will flee after they've witnessed your strength."

Minako gritted her teeth. "Go. Home. Now."

"Let me just finish my bowl." Minato said with a pained expression. "I did pay for it."

* * *

Minako brooded about Minato's date-crashing for a whole week that she refused to go up to Tartarus. It wasn't of a great handicap, but the exploration team doesn't have anyone to lift their spirits up. Minato isn't much of a talkative person, let alone cheer them up when they're getting tired.

Minato ignored his sister's brooding and instead focused on his studies and duties to the Music club and the Swimming team. He had much given up on Mitsuru and had decided to live his life as a High School student whose only life is about sports and music. And that, having a romantic relationship with a senpai means a lot of problems and awkwardness during the Dark Hour.

But at the second week of Minako's brooding, Minato finally decided to talk to her. Not because he wants things better between them, but to stop Akihiko and Junpei harping on him to talk to her sinc they had deduced that he was the only one that Minako is avoiding.

* * *

Minato placed an arm around Minako, who looked at him darkly.

"Hey, ease off." Minato said. "I'm not here to annoy you or anything."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want you to talk to me again like everything's okay again."

"You know that's not going to happen." Minako said. "Akihiko-senpai didn't ask me out again after what you did."

Minato rolled his eyes. "He's busy studying too, you know."

Minako sighed heavily. "I know that." she said, frustrated. "But..."

"Look, I'll make it up to you. Why don't we go out for a date then?"

"I want to go out with Akihiko-senpai, not you."

"My treat." Minato said dully. Minako looked at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Anything to get back to your good side."

"Fine. I want to eat Chinese food."

* * *

A/N: I'm quite disappointed nothing had happened here. Yet. But I did enjoy the part when Minato was annoying her...On to making chapter 2~


	2. Switched

A/N: Aha. Second chapter. To be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing. Nor my basis for this story. :|

* * *

Minato and Minako entered a rather expensive looking Chinese restaurant in the city next to Iwatodai. Dusk had already settled and the two of them wondered if they'll make it back on time to get back to the dorm before the Dark Hour ticks by.

"Are you serious of spending a lot of money on me tonight?" Minako said as they sat down. Minato looked at her with a strange expression.

"Is it really that unnerving that I ask you out on a date?"

"A little, yes." Minako admitted as she looked at the menu. "You're a real cheapskate back then. You won't even let me buy cotton candies."

Minato winced at her sullen tone. "Do you really have to rub that in? I mean, the only reason why I didn't let you buy cotton candies because you have tonsilitis from eating too much chocolates during Christmas. And that was seven years ago."

"I just still can't let it go." Minako shrugged as she ordered Kung Pao Chicken and a large serving of stir fried noodles, with red ice tea for her drink. Minato ordered himself a platter of Orange Chicken and a large bowl of Wanton Beef Noodles.

"Can't you give noodles a rest?" Minako said as she eyed the Wanton. Minato shrugged.

"Hey, you ordered noodles too."

"...You have a point. Well, thanks for the food~!"

They ate in silence for a while, then a polite waiter stopped by and offered them a basket of fortune cookies. Minato was about to decline when Minako took two for them. Minako thanked the waiter and handed Minato his fortune cookie.

"I can't believe you're into such things." Minato said as he cracked his own fortune cookie. Minako shrugged.

"It's only once in a lifetime that you bring me to a place like this, so I might as well take advantage."

Minato sighed and looked at his fortune. He raised an eyebrow at it.

"This is full of B.S." he muttered as he read the single sentence. He looked at Minako who has a frown on her face.

" 'A sudden switch in your life, which will last for a week, will change your view in living forever.' " Minako muttered. Minato rolled his eyes. It was the same one that he got. Obviously, they planted the same messages into each cookie.

"Come on. Let's go. It'll take us a long time to get back to the dorm once the Dark Hour comes by."

Minako looked longingly at the dessert. "Can't I take that home?"

Minato sighed. "Very well. Whatever you wish."

* * *

The two of them walked the street going back to the dorm hand in hand, with Minako humming a tune and swinging their joint hands together slightly. If one doesn't know that they're siblings, they could be mistaken as lovers.

"Thanks for tonight, Minato." Minako said as they entered the silent dorm. Minato patted her head.

"Well, anything to get back to your good books." he said. "You better go to sleep."

"Okay. Good night Minato." She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a tight hug. Minato hugged her lightly and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go to sleep. And don't even think of eating that dessert before going to sleep. You usually ignore drinking water after eating sweets..."

"Okay, okay~" Minako said as she went up to the third floor. "Sweet dreams~"

"You too."

* * *

Minato slept badly that night, partly because he had wasted a lot of money on food...he dreamt of Minako, kissing Akihiko in some secluded part of the school...he wanted to punch the Boxing Captain...then he realized he can't, for he's standing rooted on the spot where Minako had been and Akihiko's leaning down on him...

"Argh!" Minato screamed, sitting upright on his bed. It was the worst and weirdest dream he ever had. He need to keep an eye on Minako starting today. especially if she's going out with Akihiko. He stood up and went to the sink to wash his face. When he looked up at the mirror, he saw Minako's face staring right back at him. It took a few seconds for his still sleeping brain to register what he's staring at.

"WHAT THE HECK?"

Minato opened the door and saw that he's on the third floor. He quickly went down the stairs and into his room and found his body, at the edge of the bed. His head dangles off the bed, with his mouth open slightly. Only Minako sleeps that way.

This couldn't be happening.

For some reason, his consciousness and Minako's switched bodies and now he's stuck with HER body...

Minato grasped the collar of the sleeping Minako and shook her violently. Minako opened her eyes, looking at her surroundings wildly.

"Huh? What?"

"Damnit Minako. What the hell happened to us?"

Minako looked up at him, then a look of surprise dawned on her.

"Wait...why am I..." she faltered then looked down at her chest. Flat. And she's wearing blue pajamas. Which Minato always wear. She blinked, then unconsciously looked past her pajama pants...Minato slapped her on the head.

"Don't even think of it!" He hissed. Minako scowled at him.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" she said, looking at her body. "I'm the girl after all."

"Damnit." Minato said again. "How did this happen to us? Or what did it?"

"...Do you think it's because of that...fortune cookie?" Minako said slowly.

"Don't say such things. Fortune cookie and such are all B.S."

"Then how do you explain this then?"

"Don't ask me!"

"Uh hey." They heard Akihiko say from the doorway. They both looked at him.

"Oh, good morning." Minako, in Minato's body, said. Akihiko stared hard. Normally, it was the younger sister that greets him.

"Are you feeling alright, Arisato?" Akihiko asked. Minako blinked.

"Huh? Yeah...I'm perfectly fine..."

Akihiko, getting unnerved, turned to look at whom he think is Minako. "Why are you down here on the second floor?"

"Nothing." Minato, in Minako's body, replied. "Just making sure my sibling doesn't sleep in late."

Akihiko, finally losing his nerve, walked away. Usually, it was Minako who sleeps in late. "Uh...okay. I'm going ahead of you two. Don't be late for school."

After Akihiko left, Minato slammed the door shut and turned to look at his sister.

"I can't get out like this!"

"I don't mind going out as you." Minako said thoughtfully. Minato grimaced.

"Don't make such a girly expression with MY face."

Minako made a rueful face. "You mean I should make an expression like this?"

Minato slumped down on the floor with a groan. "Damnit...what did I do to deserve this..."

"Why don't we go back to that restaurant and ask how to undo this?"

"They won't believe us."

"Don't be a pessimisst. What kind of fortune did you get last night?"

"The same as yours."

Minako put on a thoughtful face, trying to remember. "I think the fortune says we'd be like this for a week."

"I can't live as YOU for a week. I mean...you're a girl and I have no idea what on earth you do after schools or what to do when it's THAT time of the month..."

"I usually go on dates. And when it's that time of the month...well..."

"What was that first thing you said?"

"I was just kidding about that date thing..."

Minako looked at her helpless brother. "Oh come on, Minato...Just bear with it. At least it's only for a week. Let's just try to pretend that everything's still okay. You act as me, and I act as you. No need for the others to know our fate..."

Minato looked at her helplessly. He's known to be a quiet and aloof person. But with Minako in his body, he'd turn into something different.

* * *

A/N: No matter what, I feel guilty of putting Minato through this kind of torment...


	3. Day 1  School

A/N: Ah...the shortest so far. I wasn't really sure what will happen. Maybe in the next chapter I'm going to screw things a lot for Minato. Ah...

* * *

"Just relax and act as if everything's quite normal." Minako said as they walked hand in hand towards the school. Minato was fidgeting with his sister's school uniform.

"Why do you were such short skirt anyways...?" Minato muttered. Minako frowned at him.

"Technically, that's not a short skirt." she replied. "Compared to what Yukari wears..."

"In either ways, it's still a skirt."

"Relax...At least it's only for a week."

"Wish it's only for a day..."

"Hey guys." they heard Junpei from behind. Minato tensed up, thinking that Junpei would laugh at him when he sees him wearing a skirt...then remembered that he's inside Minako's body and there's nothing wrong for a girl to wear a skirt. Junpei swung both of his arms around the siblings.

"So, how's it going?"

"Nothing much." Minato replied. Junpei looked.

"Wow, Mina-tan. You're starting to sound like your brother." Junpei said.

"I am definitely not like him." Minako said firmly. Junpei looked confused.

" 'Him'?" he asked, confused. He looked at Minato (with Minako's consciousness), then at Minako (with Minato's consciousness). "Oh I get it. The two of you are playing mind games on me. You tricky twins. I can't believe you're pulling my leg so early in the morning." He clapped both of them on the shoulder and went ahead of them.

Minato and Minako looked at each other, wondering if they can really pull off something that's really impossible. Living the life of each other.

* * *

It's finally lunchtime and things are somewhat sailing smoothly for the two of them.

Though Minako tried her very best to act like his brother when Akihiko stopped by their room, she completly lost her head. She turned to her brother, who had slept through the class.

"Wake up!" she hissed. Her expression is a mixture of girlishness and unlikely of him that Minato would rather die than be caught having that kind of expression. Minato scowled, looking at her through half opened eyes.

"What now?"

"Akihiko-senpai's here and I want you to talk to him."

"Why should I talk to him?" Minato asked incredulously. He's not much in speaking terms with the Boxing Captain, thanks to his jealousy because Akihiko is in speaking terms with Mitsuru and really close to her.

"Because you're in my body and I don't want you to ruin my relationship with others."

Minato rolled his eyes. "You only like him because Junpei caught you unawares and had strung the two of you up..." He sighed, stood up and walked over to where Akihiko is.

"It's a surprise to see you here, Senpai." Minato said, trying his very best to act like his sister. All dreamy and girlish. Minato shuddered inside, making a mental note that he'd not treat Minako ever again to any restaurant. Akihiko turned to look.

"Oh, it's you Minako." Akihiko said. Minato resisted the urge of correcting his name is Minato. Then he carefully looked at his senpai. Akihiko seems to be acting...strange...

"What's up?" Minato asked, thinking that Minako would surely asked that if everything's normal.

"I have something to tell you..."

"Now?"

"Not in the plain sight of everyone." Akihko smiled. "Are you free later?"

Minato racked his brain. Normally, Minako goes to Student Council on Mondays. But since he's also a leader for the Tartarus exploration team, having a team member with a problem is not really welcome. Plus, he need to confirm if Akihiko is really serious about Minako. If he ever so much make her cry or hurt her feelings...

"Yeah. I'm free."

"Good. I'll see you later."

* * *

As Minato talked to Akihiko, Minako found herself talking to the Swimming team's manager, Yuko. To Minako, it was pretty obvious that Yuko has a crush on Minato. Minako felt bad for Yuko, since Minato really likes Mitsuru and that he's really dense when it comes to other girls.

"You don't mind if we go out later?" Yuko asked shyly. Minako tried her very best to give a blank expression, though inside her brain she's asking herself what would Minato would say. Yuko looked at her expectantly.

"Uh...I'm not sure." Minako finally said. She saw a flash of disappointment on Yuko's face.

"Oh, okay." Yuko smiled at her and left. Minako sighed heavily. Minato sure is a chick magnet.

"Hey," she heard Yukari said from behind. Minako turned to look at her. Ah, another girl that had been charmed by Minato, though only by accident.

"Um...are you free later?" Yukari asked, blushing slightly. Minako raised an eyebrow. She never really liked Yukari, ever since her first bad impression on them when they arrived at the dorm back in April. Plus, she always forces herself on them. Especially that time during their operation at Shirakawa. If she hadn't insisted of coming along, then things would have gone smoothly if Mitsuru was with them...

"No." Minako said flat out. She turned her back on her and went to talk with Kazushi about their training later.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to all Yukari fans out there. I just can't bring myself to like her...


	4. Minato

A/N: Sometimes, it hard to remember that Minato is in Minako's body and that this is not a shounen-ai pairing...

* * *

Minato coughed inwardly, trying his hardest not to blush outright in front of his senpai. It was after school and as he had promised, he met up with Akihiko. The two of them were alone at the rooftop. Akihiko had been rambling on and on about stuff until Minato, whose nerve snapped at the wrong time, told him that what he's feeling is "LOVE". And just so that it had dawned upon his senpai, Akihiko straightforwardly asked HIM to be his girl.

How screwed can his life get? First, he was forced into SEES, and all those stuff happened during Full Moon, and now this...

Minato looked at his senpai with difficulty. His senpai doesn't know that he and his sister had switched places, and if he turns him down, Minako would do dreadful things to him. Minato prefers that his sister be in a good mood when they regain their bodies back and so he took a deep breath and answered, "Yes."

Minato saw his senpai brightened up, as if relieved that he didn't get rejected. Minato was happy for him, since it only cleared the way for him to pursue Mitsuru. However, he didn't expect from the older guy to HUG him tightly.

Minato doesn't know if he's blushing out of shame for he's being hugged by his sister's lover or just because he couldn't breathe.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Akihiko said, releasing Minato. Minato could see that his senpai is blushing too. "Well...here's hoping for the best..."

Minato nodded tersely. If his sister would ask what they did at the rooftop after Akihiko confessed, he's going to keep his mouth shut. There's no need for her to know that Akihiko hugged him. That would only drive Minako to a fit of giggling and laughter. Minato made his way back to the door, but Akihko pulled him back. He looked at his senpai.

"Senpai?" he said uncertainly. Akihiko stood there, holding Minato's wrist. Minato could see that Akihiko's cheeks are starting to be red again.

"Well, just to clear something up...I..." Akihiko faltered, averting his eyes. "Okay...What I mean is...It's not like I'm being possessive and all..."

Minato blinked, his heart racing. Surely he won't exprience more manly humiliation? Saying "Yes" to a guy who had just confessed is humiliating already.

"What is it?" Minato asked, though he dreaded the answer. Akihiko tightened his grip and tried to look at him straight in the eye.

"Can...Can I...kiss you?"

Minato stared at him with horror. It must have shown on his face for Akihiko added quickly, "Well, it's okay if you don't want to...It was a bit sudden too..."

"...Let's just save that for another time..." Minato said in an undertone, more to himself than to Akihiko. Then he face palmed himself internally. Why did he sound so eager? He'd only been inside Minako's body for a few hours and he's starting to think giddy like her. And why would HE kiss a guy? He musn't forget that he's a man deep down and that he's stuck in his sister's body. He must not forget...must not forget...

"Why don't we eat out?" Akihiko said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Sure." Minato said automatically. "Where to?"

Akihiko gave it a thought. "Are you up for some ramen?"

Minato's eyes lit up. Ramen had been his instant favorite ever since they arrived in Japan. He smiled, and held onto Akihiko's hand unconsciously as he dragged the boxing champ towards Hagakure. Akihiko, surprised by "Minako's" enthusiasm when it comes to eating, tried to make their walk to Hagakure to a running competition.

What Akihiko didn't expect is that he'd lose the competition.

"Damn, you've gotten faster." Akihiko said as they took their seat. He ordered the Hagakure special for the two of them. Minato only shrugged as he waited for their food, humming to himself. Akihiko turned his attention back to his companion.

"So, you've been training lot with your brother, I see." Akihiko said. "You're even humming that same tune he hums when we're up at Tartarus." Minato looked at him.

"What do you mean? I've always been a fast runner." Minato said blankly, wanting to tell his senpai that before he came to Gekkoukan, he'd been a part of the Track team of his previous school. And the reason why he hums at Tartarus is that his mp3 doesn't work during the Dark Hour and he can't possibly live without music. Akihiko stared at him and then chuckled.

"Junpei's behavior is starting to rub off on you, Minako." Akihiko said. "Though it's not something for you to worry about. Just don't let it dominate on you."

Minato stared hard, wondering if his senpai just pronouced his name wrong, then remembered that he's suppose to be acting as Minako. He cursed himself for forgetting it every now and then. He doesn't really feel like any different, apart from his usual mistake for going to the cr. Thrice, he was stopped by Fuuka or Rio from going into the men's cr that day. He just hope that his sister isn't doing the same mistake as he does right now.

As they ate, Minato felt uncomfortable with Akihiko watching him intently as he eats. He coughed once and looked at Akihiko with little redness on his cheeks.

"Senpai, why are you staring at me like that?" he asked.

Akihiko blinked. "Oh...was I staring? Sorry about that." He gave a small chuckle. "I just remembered the time when Junpei insisted that the boys inside the dorm go out and eat here. Your brother ate his ramen quite eagerly."

Minato shifted uncomfortably on his seat. Why does Akihiko always notice what he was doing when he still have his original body? It's quite disturbing...

"And what does that has to do with now?" Minato asked quietly.

"Well, you're showing the same eagerness as he was. I just envy the closeness the two of you have, to the point that you'd mimic each other's actions."

He felt chills run down his spine as those words flow out of Akihiko. If Minako was here, Minato was sure that she'd giggle and blush and whatever girlishness she normally do at Akihiko's words...

How he wish he's back in his own body. This torment of living as Minako Arisato is too much for him to bear.

* * *

"Why the hell do I have to wear this?" Minato hissed at Minako as they ascended Tartarus that night. He was wearing the white battle panties Theodore had given to Minako when she completed a quest. Minako never got the chance to wear it the last time they had trudged up Tartarus. She wanted to see badly if it fits her. And Minato has to go through it.

"Because I want to know if I'm getting fat or not."

"You could have just asked me since I know that YOU'RE getting fat." Minato said, his cheeks glowing red. "You didn't have to embarrass me in front of Mitsuru..."

"Oh shush." Minako said impatiently. "Mitsuru-senpai doesn't know that we've switched places. So there's no need to be embarrassed about it."

"One day, I'll get back on you..." Minato cursed under his breath.

"So, about Akihiko-senpai..."

"Can we talk about it later?" Minato said, his ears going red. "I don't want to remember what had just happened."

It was the wrong thing to say, since Minako got intrigued by it more. Minato fervently wish on the Gods above that they bring him and his sister back to normal.


	5. Minako

A/N: This chapter isn't my best...:/

* * *

Minako thought it's going to be easy living as Minato Arisato, since he's school-wide known to be a silent and lonesome guy. She thought she could get away from interacting with others.

Little did she knew that her brother has his own set of squealing stalk-ahem, fangirls.

Minako emerged from the locker rooms wearing the school's swimming suit. For boys. For some odd reason, Minako felt for the first tim how naked she is, even though it's only natural for males to wear shorts for swimming...

And that was when she noticed the cluster of girls by the far end of the pool. They were fidgeting and looking around. And when they saw her emerge from the locker rooms to warm up with Kaz and the others, they didn't even bother to lower their volume when they squealed.

"What's with them?" Minako said, trying her best to act like Minato. Kaz looked at her.

"They're always here, Minato." Kaz said. "Weren't you the one who said to ignore them?"

Minako tried her best to look neutral. "Yeah, but they're kind of starting to annoy me. I don't like swimming with a lot of girls squealing."

"Don't worry, you won't be able to hear them once you're in the water."

The two of them stood at the edge of the pool, preparing for a quick lap. Even though Minako didn't have any formal training in swimming, she still managed to outswim Kaz. The girls at the far end squealed and cheered as Minako finished the five laps.

"You seem to be in a really good shape." Kaz said, floating beside her. "But I wonder if you can still best the rest of the team once they join in."

"Why don't we give it a try then?" Minako said as she got out of the water and the other members lined the edge of the pool. Kaz grinned.

"You seem to be more fired up than usual."

"It's a good day for swimming." Minako said with an indifferent shrug. Though, when they are all preparing to dive, Minako heard the girls squeal as she stood there. She didn't have to wonder why. Minato, dripping wet from the pool, standing there looks impressive and...quite sexy since Minato's slim. Though she doesn't mind them admiring her brother, the way they look at his body is starting to irritate her.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment." Minako said a she walked around the pool and to the squealing girls. She heard them breathe as one.

"Hello there." Minako said, keeping her tone civil. One of the girls, blushing furiously, blurted out, "Arisato-san, I'm Miu from Class 2-D. Please go out with me!"

Minako stared at the girl. The others spouted also that they want to go out with Minato. Minako only smild coldly at them.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really interested in dating any of you." Minako said coolly. "I already have someone in mind. Now, will you please clear this area? The Swim team cannot practice peacefully, what with you girls squealing and screaming."

"But we only want to cheer for you and the team." one of the girls reasoned.

"We appreciate it, but this is hardly the place for you screaming nonsense." Minako said coldly. "Now, can you clear this area?"

One girl bursted out crying. "I can't believe you're as bad as your sister, Arisato-san!"

"Oh?" Minako said, turning her back on them. "There's a reason why we're siblings."

The other girls helped the crying one out of the swimming pool area, giving reproachful looks at Minako. Minako ignored them until they're out of sight.

"You're pretty harsh on them." Kaz noted. Minako waved it off.

"It's the only way they'll leave. And besides, isn't this much better? The others won't be distracted."

Kaz laughed. "You've got a point. So, let's all have a match. Whoever finishes 30 laps wins, and the winner has to treat the losers!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL!"

"DON'T SPOUT NONSENSE, KAZ! WE'RE A TEAM, NOT OPPONENTS!"

"AREN'T WE SUPPOSE TO SUPPORT EACH OTHER?"

Minako stared at the whole swim team with an incredulous look. How can her brother stand these...idiocy that Kaz spouts at random times?

* * *

When Minako returned to the dorm, she found Koromaru wagging his tail at her. He sniffed at her, and Minako thought she saw a frown on the dog's face. She knelt down and held her hand out to him.

"What's wrong boy?" she asked. Koromaru only whined. Minako went to the sofa and gathered the furry dog into her arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked again. Koromaru looked at her with misty eyes. She blinked and a thought occured to her. She set down the dog and looked at Koromaru straight into the eyes.

"Tell me, Koro-chan, do you know who I am?"

Koromaru barked once. Yes.

"Are you sure?"

Another bark.

"Then, am I Minato Arisato?"

Koromaru whined. No.

"Then, am I Minako Arisato?"

Bark. Yes.

"How can you tell?"

Koromaru nuzzled Minako's hand and licked it in a familiar way.

Then the front door opened and Minato came in with Akihiko. Minako stared at them both.

"Oh, hello." she said.

"Ah, Minak-brother." Minato said, catching himself. "You're home early." Minako shrugged and looked at Akihiko intently. Minato coughed. Akihiko excused himself and went to his room, a bit pink around the cheeks. Minako raised a questioning eyebrow. Before she could ask though, Koromaru had bounded forward on to Minato and pushed him down on the floor, licking his face eagerly.

"Koromaru, stop that!" Minato said through fits of giggle. Koromaru ignored him and continued to lick his face.

"Minako, help me!" Minato said, trying to pry Koromaru away from his face. Minako stood and picked up Koromaru as Minato sat up, wiping his face.

"He really likes tackling you down, doesn't he?" Minako said, setting down Koromaru and patting his head. Minato grimaced.

"How can he tell us apart anyway?" Minato said. Minako shrugged.

"There must be something in our scents that only dogs can smell."

"Whoa, what are you two talking about?" They heard Junpei from the staircase. The two of them looked at him.

"Why are you home early?" Minato asked.

"Huh? Well, I just thought of doing my assignments for once." Junpei said with an indifferent shrug. "So, what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing in particular."

"By the way, Minako why are you on the floor?"

"Koromaru glomped me." Minato said with a straight face. Junpei stared.

"But doesn't he like glomping Minato?" Junpei said, turning to look at Minako. Minako shrugged, trying to keep a straight face.

"Maybe Koromaru wants to change target." she said. Junpei looked unconvinced, but nevertheless didn't ask any more questions. He returned to his room. The two of them looked at each other, with Koromaru wagging his tail between them.

"So..." Minako said finally. "About Akihiko-senpai?"

"Nothing happened." Minato said. "Apart from that he's your official boyfriend starting today."

Minako beamed at him. "Really?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Did you two kissed?"

Minato reddened. "What? No! Why would I do that?"

"Well...normally first kisses happen on the day when one accepts the confession."

"Where on earth did you get that kind of rumor?"

"Then why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird!"

"Yes you are."

"It's just your imagination."

"Uhuh."

"Yes."

"Oh well."

"Should we go and tell Fuuka that we're going to Tartarus tonight?"

"Yeah, maybe."

Minato stood up and made his way to the stairs, when Minako held him back.

"In one condition though."

"...What?" Minato said incredulously.

"You have to wear THAT."

Minato stared at his sister with a horrified expression. He knows full well what Minako is talking about, since it was the two of them who found that certain...armor in Tartarus. He shook his head violently.

"No! I won't wear it!"

"You have to." Minako said. "Or else I won't go with you to Tartarus."

"I can lead them on my own."

"You'll miss me."

"Not a chance."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Oh, come on Minato...There's no harm in wearing such outfit."

"I prefer to preserve my manliness, Minako. I will not sink that low to ever wear such ridiculous clothing."

"Hey, it's just to be fair. I have to wear your swimming trunks. You know how odd it feels for me."

"I still won't wear those battle panties!"

"Come on...I know you want to."

"Never."

Minako pouted at him. "You'll wear it no matter what I say. And that's final."


	6. Tartarus

A/N: Sorry if it took so long. I'm having a really hectic month...

* * *

Minato fidgeted uncomfortably. Minako can get peevish too much when she sees herself looking good in the clothes she pick out, to the extent that she's getting irritating. She really did made him wear the white battle panties and now he's trying his best to cover himself with the naginata.

"Don't fidget too much." Minako said in an undertone. "You won't be able to hit even the weakest shadow here in Tartarus."

"Why do I have to wear this?" Minato hissed. His pride got bruised so much when Mitsuru stared at him. But he got crushed when Mitsuru commented how it looked good on him.

"You look fabulous." Minako replied.

"You just want to show off to Akihiko." Minato muttered under his breath. It was true enough. When Akihiko saw him first, he blushed so crimson he could be used for a stop light; not only that, but the older male almost screamed his lungs out when he chastised him, that he should never wear that in front of other people no matter how much it is needed for battle. Minato silently agreed to what Akihiko said, though when he thought back on it, Akihiko seems to be suggesting that Minako should only wear it in front of him IN PRIVATE. He made a mental note, as wished he's back in his own body, that he'll stash all battle panties out of site and burn them so Minako will not wear one ever again. Good thing though that he requested Yukari to bring along the maid costume they found some nights back. At least that one doesn't show too much skin.

"Oh shush it Minato." Minako said as they ascended the stairs. As they neared the top though, Minako felt a sudden wrench and found that she's alone...

...

...

With Akihiko.

"Oh my god!" she heard Fuuka gasp somewhere below them. "You all got separated!"

Well duh.

She IS alone with Akihiko.

Minako always wonder how on earth Fuuka had established communication. Whenever she speaks, it's like as if she's beside them. But her comment every time they ascend the stairs or get into the fight is starting to get on her nerves. Why can't she just shut up? To think that Fuuka's harboring some feelings for Minato...

Minako turned to look at Akihiko, while telling Fuuka to have the others to go back to her. Minako frowned at Akihiko's scowl.

"Is something the matter, Akihiko-senpai?"

Akihiko's scowl darkened. "Why is your sister like that...?"

"My what?" Minako said blankly. Then it clicked together. Oh yeah, she's still in Minato's body.

"Your sister." Akihiko said. Minako thanked the Gods above that Akihiko tends to be sometimes inattentive. "What's with her for the past few days..."

"Maybe it's that time of the month."

"That time of the month?"

"You know..." Minako trailed off. She really doesn't like explaining basic biology. Then she thought about it. Oh yeah, it IS almost time for that. She wondered how Minato will handle it.

Akihiko shrugged it off. "Whatever. What's taking those two so long?"

"This floor is somewhat big." Minako pointed out. "Who knows where they are."

"I hate standing around doing nothing." Akihiko scowled. "Give me some action."

That's when Minako thought of something really mischievous. Since she IS his girlfriend, maybe a kiss wouldn't hurt.

"Minato, what are you...?" Akihiko started when Minako tiptoed, wrapped her arms around his neck and covered his mouth with hers...

...Actually, it's Minato's mouth she's using...

...But the heck...

...You get the idea...

...They've been locked together that seems to be a long time that Minako wished her brother and Yukari won't come along for a little more while...

That's when the two of them heard a loud clatter on the floor. The two of them broke off, and saw a horror-stricken Yukari and Minato, who is now wearing a maid outfit.

* * *

When Minato realized they'd been separated from the others, he quickly turned around and looked for Yukari.

It's high time he change clothes.

He can't bear having his skin exposed even for another second.

"Fuuka said that we should return to the leader." Yukari said as Minato changed clothes. It didn't take that long.

"I'm also the leader." Minato muttered as he tried to close the buttons at the back of the maid outfit. How on earth do the girls manage to get them on without any help at all?

Yukari saw that he's having some trouble so she went over to help him.

"Thanks." Minato mumbled. "Let's go and look for those two." He started off running. Yukari had to run faster just to be able to catch up with him.

"Why are you such in a hurry?" Yukari gasped. "They can take care of themselves."

"I just don't like it when I can't see my sibling." Minato said darkly. "She tends to get carried away when I'm not around."

Yukari didn't bother to point out that Minato is a boy. Then again, she doesn't know what really happened between them.

The two of them rounded around a corner.

And found Akihiko and Minako (Minato) locked in a passionate kiss.

Yukari looked like her world got crushed as she let her weapon clatter down on the floor.

Minato screamed a lot of curses inside his head. Minako ruined his life! How can he ever look at Mitsuru straight in the face again?

"Oh, there you are." Minako said as she broke the kiss, but still has her arms around Akihiko's neck. Akihiko's too stunned to even make a comment.

"You and I need to talk." Minato hissed, his blood rising. "Akihiko, Yukari. You go explore the other side of this floor. Me and my sibling will go the other way."

Minako will surely get a lengthy lecture.

And severe punishment.

And a big cut on the allowance for buying sweets.

Minato tried hard not to think how he'll pick up his image that got shattered by that single kiss.

* * *

A/N: Maybe I'll end it in the next chapter. It's dragging for too long.


	7. Karaoke

A/N: Finally, I managed to write an ending.

* * *

Minako pouted all the way home from Tartarus. Minato chastised her for kissing her boyfriend "in public". Minako pointed out that they were "in private" when he and Yukari barged in. Minato pointed out that it's HIS body and lips that she used, thus making it more of awkward. Him and Akihiko weren't really in best terms and that kiss would make things between them worse. Akihiko might think of stationing himself as Mitsuru's bodyguard from now on, despite of having Minako as his girlfriend to guard.

Once back at the dorm, they all went to their separate rooms to brood of what had just happened.

Minato went into Minako's quarters and slammed the door behind him, while Yukari walked into hers with quite a sullen expression. Minato's cursing under his breath as he changed into pajamas.

Minako went to her brother's room, closed the door with such a force that Junpei, who was already dozing in his room, bolt up from his bed. Minako also cursed under her breath.

The next day, the enmity between Minako and Minato escalated to the point that they're almost slicing the air with silent curses. Minato ignores Minako when she asked him to pass the oil when they were cooking breakfast. Minako ignores Minato when he told her to move her laundry out of the way when he's about to do his own laundry. This silent war between them alarmed the rest of SEES, especially Junpei who's best friends with them.

"How do you propose to patch things up between them?" Fuuka asked Junpei when Minato and Minako finally gave up the silent scorn between them and started screaming at each other from the command room. Mitsuru, finally snapping, had ordered the two of them to stay in the command room and sort out their differences. Which they did, in the form of screaming at the top of their lungs.

"They don't have much in common, unless you count how they like to fight with each other for the past week." Junpei said. "Come to think of it, this is the first time they ever screamed at each other like that."

"I can't believe Minako can curse like an angry sailor." Yukari said with a frown as they listened to the siblings screaming. "Who would have thought she has such colorful vocabulary."

Koromaru whimpered as he scratched the door with his paw. Obviously, he wants to barge in and make them stop. Their screaming is hurting his ears.

"They have such nice voices though, despite of their screaming." Fuuka said. "Oh, that's it! Why don't we invite them to karaoke? Maybe they can focus all of those screaming into something more of a competition."

"Fuuka, you're such a genius!" Junpei said. "Those two can't resist that, since they both like singing!" He jerked the door open, avoided a flying pillow which hit Yukari full on the face, and screamed, "HEY GUYS! WHY DON'T WE GO TO KARAOKE AND SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL?"

Minato and Minako surprisingly stopped screaming and turned to look at him.

"I accept that challenge." Minato said.

"And so do I." Minako scoffed. "Whoever loses will do whatever the winner says."

"Fine by me."

Junpei quickly regretted even suggesting karaoke. They won't stop until they wreck the place and resume screaming.

* * *

Once at the karaoke, Minako pulled up first and sung "Brand New Days". It would have been okay if she was in her own body. But singing with Minato's rich baritone with a girlish song kind of ruined more of what is left of Minato's image. Yukari can't even look at her.

Minato, in retaliation, chose a rock song entitled "Metally". That's when Junpei's jaw dropped, hardly believing what he's hearing. Minako's soprano voice suddenly hovered near mezzo-soprano, even near contralto. It was the first time he also heard "Minako" sing a song that Minato listens to.

Though they may have stopped screaming curses at each other, the way they humiliate each other by choosing the wrong song for their image made Junpei, Yukari and Fuuka leave them behind. Their singing contest ended when the owner chucked them out near 11 pm.

"I daresay I win this one." Minako said as they walked back home.

"I don't think you did. I certainly won." Minato replied indifferently.

"You always assume that." Minako scoffed. "You just can't admit that I'm way better than you are."

"In some parts of academics, yes. But in the others, I am." Minato said as they entered the deserted dorm.

"I'm the one who won today's karaoke." Minako insisted.

"You did not!"

"Yes I did!"

And so they resumed screaming at each other at the dorm lobby, not even caring if they wake up the others.

"You only made it worst, Stupei." Yukari grumbled as the rest of SEES huddled up at the command room.

"It's not my fault they're so high-strung." Junpei said.

"Stop fighting, the two of you." Mitsuru said. "It's enough that we only have the two of them screaming, we don't need you to add to the chaos."

* * *

Minato went to bed, exhausted. Their screaming continued on until past the Dark Hour. And since they've been grating on Mitsuru's nerve, Mitsuru ordered them to go back to their rooms and stay away from each other for the rest of the month. Minato is fine by that, since tomorrow morning, he'd be back to his original body.

Imagine his scream of disappointment when he woke up the next morning and saw that he's still stuck as Minako. And despite of Mitsuru's order, the siblings went on blaming each other of their misfortune.

* * *

A/N: Not my best ending.


End file.
